El verdadero amor de mi hijo
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —¡Ay, Kushina! ¡Cuando le dijiste que no dejara que las chicas le rompieran el corazón, también debiste incluir a los muchachos! Mención constante de SasuNaru, ligeramente NaruSaku.


El tiempo dentro de ese pequeño mundo interior de Naruto, era muy relativo. Horas de conversación, podrían ser tan sólo dos segundos en el mundo real. Tal vez era porque al comunicarse ahí, las palabras en sí no eran necesarias, eran tan sólo una representación de los pensamientos y sentimientos abstractos que se compartían ahí. Con sus ojos azules como el cielo, Minato miró a su hijo, y se encontró con él la figura de una gran bestia de nueve colas, con su porte elegante, sus largos bigotes y orejas, y ese deje de ternura en sus facciones animales, acompañados de unos elegantes ojos rojos bordeados de negro, y los colmillos sobresalientes.

—¿Era Kurama, no? —preguntó con una pequeña risita mientras se rascaba sus rubios cabellos.

—Ah... Eres tú, Minato —contestó perezoso el Kyuubi, con su voz grave yo ronca, abriendo uno de sus ojos, dejando ver la gran pupila, para luego volverlo a cerrar.

—Mi hijo es maravilloso... —su expresión se tornó llena de amor, Kurama no dijo nada, sólo soltó aire con la nariz -pensar que ahora se hizo amigo incluso de ti... Me alegro tanto por los dos...

—¿No te cansas de ser tan noble?

—¿Noble...? ¡No, qué va! No soy tan noble...

—Hmp, tu modestia me molesta. Por eso me agradaba más Kushina.

—Hahaha, y a Kushina seguro le dijiste que te agrada más Naruto, y a Naruto que te agrado más yo, o algo así, ¿no? —el Kyuubi no contestó.

—Todavía te falta abrir tu corazón un poco más —al ver que el zorro no parecía tener interés en hacer más conversación, continúo él hablando.

—¡Ah! Esa chica Sakura, es linda ¿no? —por alguna razón el zorro parecía querer reír.

—Esa mocosa se parece a Kushina.

—Creo que lo noté, haha. Tú que lo has cuidado y has estado ahí, aunque sea de una forma extraña, dime, ¿cómo es la relación de Naruto con ella?

—Mmm son muy buenos amigos.

—No puedo esperar a cuando pasen de eso, me encantaría estar vivo para asistir a la boda —Entonces la voz de Kurama resonó con una carcajada muy escandalosa, como si le hubieran contado lo más ridículo del mundo.

—¿Qué sucede, a Naruto le gusta ella, no?

—¿A ti tan sólo te gusta Kushina?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo la amo!

—Pues es lo mismo con Naruto. Podrá gustarle esa mocosa, pero gustar no es amar. Sí la ama, pero no en el sentido romántico con el que se aplica "gustar". Pienso que el muchacho está confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos sobre ella.

—¿Sí?

—A diferencia de ti, Minato, yo he observado a tu hijo desde el día que nació. Lo comprendo mejor de lo que se comprende a sí mismo.

—No se siente bonito que me lo eches en cara... Nada me hubiera gustado más que estar a su lado toda su vida, lo sabes...

—Hmp. No entiendo qué interés tienen los humanos en sus hijos, y menos uno tan bruto como el tuyo.

—¡Oye! Como sea, ¿entonces qué es esa chica, Sakura, para mi hijo?

—Ella es tan sólo una persona que quiere muchísimo en varios sentidos, la admira por ser fuerte, una habilidosa kunoichi, y le gusta por ser linda, la quiere por los días compartidos, la considera una valiosa compañera.

—Me parecen razones suficientes para amar a alguien... —se perdió en su ensoñación con su esposa. -Entonces, ¿por qué no la ama?

—Porque tu hijo ya está enamorado de alguien más.

—¿E-EH...? ¡¿Quién es ella!? ¿¡La chica guapa de los Hyuuga?! —kurama trató de contener la risa, hasta que se le volvió a escapar, estruendosa.

—Ella, al igual que Sakura ya se le declaró, y a ambas las rechazó.

—¡Naruto! —se mordió frustrado el cuello de la capa —¿¡qué crees qué estás haciendo, muchacho!? ¡Entonces! ¡Desembucha, bestia! ¿Quién es ella? ¡Muero de curiosidad!

—Hahahahaha es que no es una "ella", Minato.

—¿he? -los ojos de Minato se abrieron como platos.

—¿¡He!? -no podía haber otro significado... -¿e-estás d-diciendo que mi hijo es gay? ¡Debes estar confundido! -su cara estaba pálida, como si hubiera visto al fantasma de su madre, enojado porque no había limpiado la casa como le había pedido.

—Uchiha Sasuke...

—¡Además ese muchacho! ¡No lo permitiré nunca! ¡Ese muchacho no es buena influencia para mi hijo! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Son contrarios!

—Es justamente lo que hace que encajen, Minato. Como el Ying y el Yang. La pequeña luz de Sasuke, Naruto es capaz de hacerla salir, y la poca oscuridad de Naruto, Sasuke es capaz de hacerla salir. Son como la luna y el sol, Naruto ilumina a todos, pero a veces, parece querer sólo brillar para él...

—¡alalala no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado!

—Sasuke es el primer vínculo sentimental de Naruto, y Naruto lo atesora en lo más profundo. El lazo entre los dos, es como el hilo rojo de destino, ya sabes lo que dicen "puede estirarse y enredarse, pero nunca romperse".

—...

—De verdad ese mocoso me hartaba demasiado. ¿Puedes creer que pasó todas las jodidas mañanas de su infancia, pensando al despertar en nada que no fuera "Uchiha Sasuke". Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces gritó y pensó "Sasuke" desde sus diez años. Siempre lo observó. Sólo Naruto se percataba de su sufrimiento, y no dejaba de mirarlo, y sonreír como idiota cada que le devolvía la mirada. Incluso deseaba hablar con él y estar muy cerca, pero nunca se atrevía y terminaba diciendo y haciendo cosas estúpidas para llamar su atención. Terminó decidiendo que sería su rival, pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle. Hasta esa vez que él lo reconoció y le dijo "yo también quiero pelear contigo, Naruto". Era tanta la alegría en su corazón con tan sólo oír aquello... ¡Dios, qué asco! ¡Casi me da diabetes de tanto caramelo! ¡Y no te olvides de todas las noches que durmió abrazando la banda protectora que él dejó, o cuando se queda mirando por minutos con cara de embobado el rostro de Sasuke en una fotografía! ¡Y cuando hizo un kage bunshin transformado en él para que lo abrazara! Sin hablar de la primera vez que cedió ante mí, fue por la conmoción de creer que el Uchiha había muerto. Todas las vez que cedió ante la oscuridad contra el odio de mi interior, era con el pensamiento de "soy tan débil, así no puedo recuperar a Sasuke...". Aún recuerdo a la perfección las lágrimas de tristeza y frustración, que desde sus ojos azules, caían sobre el agua que hundía mi jaula... "Porque eres mi amigo" a mí no me engaña ese mocoso idiota, está más enamorado de ese Sasuke, que tú de Kushina...

—Ay, ¡qué bonita relación! -Minato, conmovido, lagrimeó y se sonó los mocos con la chaqueta de Hokage. -¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Mi amor por Kushina se desborda como el agua de mar si trataras de meter el océano en un vaso!

—Como quieras. Entonces digamos que lo ama tanto como tú a ella...

—P-pero...-balbucea con un puchero -¡Yo quería nietos, buaaaa! ¡Y ese Uchiha de todos modos no me convence! ¡Si tiene interés en Naruto, debió pedirme permiso!

—Pues yo no sé lo que pueda sentir el Uchiha, ni me interesa. Detesto a los Uchiha. Están locos...

—B-bueno... Sí... ¡Por eso no debe tocar a mi bebé! —lloriqueó.

—¿Seguro que el padre no es Kushina?

—Muy gracioso...

—Hmp...

—¿Pues qué se me hace? Yo quería verlo en el altar con una hermosa chica, y que me dieran muchos nietos, pero que le gusten los chicos no cambia en nada todo lo maravillosa persona que es, ni todo lo que ha hecho, ni cambia que es mi hijo, y en cualquier circunstancia yo y su madre lo vamos a amar... Pero voy a darle un par de lecciones a ese chamaco por hacerle daño a mi hijo...

—Como quieras.

—¡Ay, Kushina! ¡Cuando le dijiste que no dejara que las chicas le rompieran el corazón, también debiste incluir a los muchachos!


End file.
